OQ Happy Ending Week
by Babylawyer
Summary: Entries for OQ Happy Ending Week
1. Day One Bandit OQ

**Day One: Bandit OQ**

 _Summary: Regina joins the Merry Men after Robin saves her from the queen, no Zelena. What happens when Robin says I love you at very inopportune time?_

* * *

Robin is above her, inside her, hitting her at just the right spot so her pleasure builds with every thrust and she can't help but let out a sound that's too loud. She knows better than to be so loud as it's likely to wake the others, leading to questions she doesn't want to answer. But it's just so good and being quiet is taking far too much effort.

Robin isn't faring much better whispering "oh fuck love oh god yea just like that" when she intentionally clenches around him.

"Fuck Regina I love you" he pants and then realizing what he said "Oh god I mean I do but..." He trails off as he sees the look of poorly concealed horror on her face.

And she knows she should say something but does not know how to react to this unexpected declaration, especially given she had been about 5 seconds from what would have been a fantastic orgasm. He's still buried in her, unmoving now, searching her face and she is still painfully on edge. She hopes that maybe she can distract him and return to more pleasant activities so she kisses him hard and moans running her nails lightly down his back.

They are both breathless when she pulls away from the kiss to breathe in his ear "Please move I'm so close I need you so much."

Thankfully he doesn't press the issue and resumes his pace making the pressure coil in her lower belly. And then he brings his thumb to her clit in sharp circles and that's all it takes. She's spasming around him as she comes in an intense waves that ripples through her body. He pulls out right after, grunting her name as he spills onto her belly.

They both lay on his bed, catching their breath for a minute, before she moves to clean herself off.

He grabs her arm lightly and says "Regina we need to talk about what I said."

She can't help but groan at that statement. It's not that she doesn't care for him, she does -too much- more than she ever has for anyone in her life but love is just not in the cards for her not when Snow White is determined to destroy her and anyone who cares about her.

It's bad enough she joined the Merry Men in the first place, her presence puts them all in danger but she can't bear to leave them, cares far too much for these men who would be better off without her. They took her in, offered her shelter, friendship and a family. She was so starved for attention she stayed, knowing it was a bad idea, knowing they would be safer if she left. And she has the same problem with Robin, they can never be more than friends no matter how much she wants it-and she wants it. It's too dangerous for him. And she will not let anything happen to him.

She should not be sleeping with him and tells herself every time that it is the last time, that she cannot let him inside of her again and risk becoming with child. But then she cracks, craves him so badly that she takes the foolish risk because she is addicted to how he makes her feel. Miraculously his pulling out has worked thus far, which hasn't helped Regina with her (lack of) self control, but she also knows her luck will come to end if she keeps up this dangerous behaviour.

She realizes she's been silent for too long but Robin won't push her to answer until she's ready. She's so grateful to have the time to compose her thoughts without interruption. Things like this are the reason she can't stay away from Robin because he is just so caring, understanding and everything she wants but can't have. Deep down she knows they need to talk about it but she's not ready. She can't have love which means this needs to end and she's not prepared for that.

"Why can't we just keep things the way they are?" She asks pleadingly not wanting to lose him over this. A tiny little part of her thinks maybe this is a good thing because she is way too attached to him and it will never work out.

"Regina the way things are is my loving you. I've been in love with you for a while now and I think you love me too."

"I-Robin – I can't, that's not what this is" she stammers out knowing that it's necessary for his safety but dreading the effect it will have. Her heart aches when his face falls at her words. She wants to take it back, but she cant keep him endangering him like this, it's too selfish.

Robin tries but fails to keep the bitterness out of his words as he says "Well I apologize Milady it appears I was reading the situation wrong."

She wants to tell him he wasn't that she does feel things for him but she needs to leave now before he dies at the hands of the queen for loving her. So she stays silent keep eyes on the floor so he doesn't see the tears fall when he asks her to leave his tent.

* * *

She's just finished packing her things and planing her escape from the camp when she hears running and loud voices outside. She catches "captured, the queen and Robin" before she rushes out of her tent to see Little John agitated like she's never seen him before. He is in the middle of recounting that afternoon's heist, and where it went wrong. Little John, Will and Alan were able to get away but Robin was captured by the queen's guards and brought to the palace for execution.

It's Regina's worst fear realized. The reason she couldn't say I love you back and planned on leaving the camp that night. She's shaking uncontrollably her breath coming out in rapid short spurts as she tries not to cry. She knows she cannot fall apart right now, not when there is still a chance to save them, she will not let Robin die thinking that she doesn't care for him. She takes a deep breath steadies her face and joins the Merry Men who are huddled around a small table.

The Merry Men create a plan to break Robin out of the dungeon. They refuse to let her participate in the rescue for fear of her being caught by the queen. She resists for a bit before realizing it's probably better she go off on her own so no one can stop her for trading herself for Robin. They claim they want her help with planing the rescue though they don't take her criticism of their plan well. In fact it ends with Regina and Will yelling at each other, trading increasingly harsh and unrelated insults until Friar Tuck breaks them up. Regina keeps her mouth shut after that. She will have freed Robin by the time the Merry Men arrive anyway so there is no use wasting time fixing Will's god awful plan. The Merry Men will leave first thing in the morning and so Regina leaves at midnight once they are all asleep.

She arrives at Snow's castle in the early morning. She's able to make it to the dungeons without issue and she's forced to admit that Will's plan might have worked, only because of the very lax security. It's odd, from what she's heard there should be much more security in these dungeons. She wonders, not for the first time, if she is walking into a trap. Snow doesn't take many people as prisoners, preferring to execute people publicly to prevent anyone from escaping. Charming had helped Regina escape many years ago, and ever since Snow had preferred killing people over imprisonment. If Snow somehow knew of Robin's connection to Regina then that would explain why he became a prisoner, instead of being immediately executed. She doesn't know how Snow would have found out, Regina has been so careful, but if it saved his life then Regina doesn't care how the secret got out.

Regina grew increasingly anxious as she approached the end of the thus far empty dungeon. When she reached the last cell Snow appeared right in front of her and Regina realized what a stupid idea this had been.

"I've been waiting so long for this, and then you just walk into my castle, what were you thinking Regina?" Snow asks her eyes starring down at Regina as she runs her hand down Regina's face, pausing and grasping under her neck forcing Regina to look in her eyes.

Regina has never been so scared in her life. She knows she's going to die, had accepted that when she embarked on this mission but accepting it and having it be a reality are two very different things. And before she dies she has to know what happened to Robin, has to know whether he is safe.

"What happened to the prisoners?" Regina asked summoning all her courage to keep the fear out of her voice while her face is still held in Snow's death grip. Regina knows if Snow moves her hand down a centimeter she could easily strangle the life out of Regina.

"You know what I do with people who disobey me, which reminds me" Snow drops one hand from Regina's neck, pulls a heart out of her pocket and commands "Get to the dungeon NOW."

Charming appears a moment later and Regina hopes Snow isn't going to kill him in front of her because Charming had helped her all those years ago. He already lost his heart because of it, he shouldn't have to lose his life too.

"Yes your majesty?" asks Charming in a flat tone.

"You remember Regina, the first prisoner you let get away, now tell me what did I promise you would happen if you let another one get away?"

Charming goes white at that as Snow shows him his heart and squeezes it tightly in her right hand. Regina is frozen as she watches him groan and beg for his life. She needs to do something to stop it. She doesn't even realize she's speaking until she hears her voice call out "Stop please Snow, he's not the one you want."

"That's right he's not, I don't have the one I want, because of you. And so now Regina you have a choice to make" Snow finally drops her hand from Regina's neck and magics an apple into her left hand "Take this apple and go to sleep forever or I crush Charming's heart."

Regina takes the apple from Snow and bites into it. She thinks of Robin and hopes that against all odds he was able to escape.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she sleeps for, trapped in a hall of mirrors, when she feels familiar lips on hers and she wakes gasping for breath.

"Robin" she cries out grabbing him into a tight hug. "I love you too" she says before kissing him still is disbelief that he's here in front of her. He had gotten away, was alive and had found her, against all odds.

"I would have preferred it didn't take a near death experience for you to say that, but I am glad to hear it"

"I -Robin – but how?" she knows she's not making any sense but it's too hard to string a coherent sentence together when she had been convinced she would never see him, or anyone she knew, again.

He knows her well enough to know what's she's asking and tells her "As you know I'm not just the worlds greatest thief" and it has the intended effect causing her to laugh softly. "I broke out of the chains and picked the lock in my cell. I ran into one of the black guards and I thought I was done for but he took pity on me, told me not to be there when he returned and to run for my life which I did. It was Charming, the one who let you go. He saved me."

She feels a surge of gratitude for this man who twice now has risked the queen's wrath by disobeying her in order to do the right thing. First, he gave her her life and now he's given her a chance at happiness. She knows she has to try and save him, can't leave him under the queens control after everything he's done for them.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, but I didn't want to die without telling you that I love you." She cries out grasping at his arm and relishing in the feeling of him beside her. She's never letting go now that she has him.

"As I love you milady, thought I beg of you please don't scare me like that again. The men said you had ran off and I knew you went to the queen, but you had already taken the curse when we arrived." His eyes lock on hers pleading her to stop being so reckless with her life.

"I promise, from now on it's you and me together."

Though she knows Snow will still desperately want to kill her she has hope that it will get better. It's time they take back the kingdom, freeing it from the evil queen's wrath once and for all. She believes they can defeat Snow and she can one day have it all with Robin, marriage, kids, a future, all the things she wouldn't let herself want before.

That night they plan their future together, a small wedding at the camp, three kids two boys and girl. And it's the fantasy that they return to often during the war, that keeps her going through the hard times and helps her to take her rightful place as ruler of the Enchanted Forest with Robin by her side


	2. Coming Home - A Missing Year fic

**For Happy Ending Week Day Two: Stuck in Missing Year**

 **Where Robin uses his son to get close to her majesty.**

* * *

Robin is smiling as he watches Roland lead the queen (who he cant help but think of as Regina, even with her insistence on being called your majesty) through her garden, telling her which flowers are his favourites and pointing out the ones his papa likes.

Regina bends down next to the amaryllises and tells Roland "these ones are my favourite."

Robin chuckles to himself as Roland decides that they are his new favourite. He hears Roland ask "papa can I please pick one for my majesty?"

Regina lets out a little laugh, her face lighting up. Robin sees that smile far too seldom, but today is a good day it seems, Regina is in high spirits. Robin is glad that she is letting them back in after, she spent all of August quiet and withdrawn. She had put on a brave face but Robin could see how much she was hurting over missing her son's birthday, a feeling he remembered all to well. Robin had wanted nothing more than to soothe that ache, distract her from her pain in any way he could.

She had been pulling away from both him and Roland so, he was pleasantly surprised when she agreed to walk through the gardens with them. Roland had proposed it and Robin suspected if it had been just him the queen would have refused. She had let her guard down around him a couple of times and shared pieces of herself she didn't let the others see. After he felt close to her, that is until the next day when she would go out of her way to ignore him and act like he was the most irritating man she had ever met. It was frustrating but he knew it was her defence mechanism, she was wary of him, untrusting and too afraid of getting hurt again to really let him in. His friends couldn't understand his fascination with the queen but they hadn't seen her like he had.

Like she is now, smiling and carefree, laughing with his son, making Roland light up like he had never seen. They were quite the pair, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be a part of it. He was interested in her, and the more he learned the more he liked, he was fascinated by her, the former evil queen who was doing everything in her power to save Snow White, all the while quietly, on her own grieving the loss of her son. She was sassy, bold, unafraid to speak her mind and that's all most people saw. But she was also so kind and caring, hurt and vulnerable (though she would never admit it). He wanted to take all of her pain away but that wasn't possible, so he did what he could and reveled in the times when he (or usually his son) was able to take her mind off of things, even just for a moment.

He realizes he's been starring for sometime and looks back to see her arching her brow at him, telling him he's been caught.

"Is there something fascinating over here we should know about?" she asks her eyes daring him to deny that he was looking at her.

"No Milady, just lost in thought." And he will not be telling her what those thoughts were, though he feels like she has an idea. She has the same look in her eye as that time she caught him starring at her ass and he stammered out a pitiful excuse she didn't buy.

"Care to share with the class?" she asks with a smirk.

Robin's confused, as he often is by Regina "Who is this class and why would you share with them?"

She laughs softly at his befuddled expression before saying "It's an expression from the Land Without Magic."

It's so Regina to laugh at him for not knowing while failing to explain what said expression actually means. He knows she wants him to ask, but he's not going to give her the satisfaction, besides, he's not sure he can trust her to tell him the right answer after the coffee incident. She hadn't lied to him per say, something she had been quick to point out to him when he confronted her, but her vague description of it as a drug that helped keep you awake had had him worried for all of his friends. They had laughed, no one more than Regina, when he suggested at a council meeting that they bring a healer to deal with the addiction problem in the castle.

Roland is the one who interrupts their silent stare down proclaiming "I'm hungry majesty, can we go eat?"

They both know Roland means eating together, and Robin can see Roland's hopeful face wearing down the queen who generally prefers to eat alone, if she even bothers to eat at all.

She agrees to dine with Roland and Robin is more than happy to tag along, grateful again that his son managed to charm the queen.

Roland goes off with Little John after dinner to sit by a fire the Merry Men are building. Roland ask Regina to come much to John's chagrin but she politely refuses. It annoys Robins that John doesn't make any effort to hide his relief. He tells John he will be out in a bit, ignoring the pointed look John shoots him for endeavouring to spend more time with the queen.

She's getting up to leave but Robin doesn't want their time together to end so he asks "May I escort you to your room your majesty?"

"I can make my way there just fine thief, I've lived here longer than anyone else, I think I know how to get to my room."

"Of that I have no doubt, I just wanted some company."

She begins to move and throws over her shoulder an "I'm not stopping you"

And that's as good of an invitation he will get from her so he follows. They walk together in comfortable silence until they reach her quarters.

He goes to leave when he hears a faint "Thank you" behind him that causes him to turn back to face her.

"For today" she continues softly, "It was nice."

"I agree, and I know Roland was happy to have _his majesty's_ attention."

"Those dimples are hard to resist" she admits with a slight laugh, eyeing his own cheeks before dropping her gaze.

"I do hear that being irresistible is a family trait." He says giving her a ridiculous wink.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He steps toward her so they are merely a breath apart and whispers "Are you sure?"

He only intended to tease her, expected a heated retort but instead she inhales his scent, closes the distance between them and kisses him. It's a quick kiss, leaves him wanting more, which was probably her intention.

She opens her door and walks in then tosses her head over her shoulder and says "Make no mistake I could resist you, but _for now_ , I don't want to."

Regina is giving him the opening he wanted and he takes advantage of it, kissing her senseless and pulling her into a tight embrace, resisting the impulse to run his hands down her body, content to let her take the lead on what comes next. He is desperate for her, but he knows if he pushes her too far he may never get this again. That thought is what keeps him in control, stops him from doing all the things he's been fantasizing about.

They trade kisses that grow more and more heated for a while, until she pulls away to catch her breath. She takes a second to wipe her lipstick from his face before asking whether he needs to go collect Roland.

When he tells her the Merry Men will take care of Roland for as long as he needs she smiles before pulling him in for another heady tongue filled kiss. He wants her badly, but knows this is not the time for more. Part of him is relieved when she says she's too tired to continue on, because he's not sure he would have the self control to stop things before they got out of hand.

In a surprising turn of events she tells him he can stay and that is a request he will not deny. They fall asleep cuddled up beside each other and Robin prays she feels the same way in the morning.

* * *

Luck is not on his side. He wakes up to a furious Regina jabbing his side, demanding that he leave her room. It's always one step forward two steps back with her, but he's determined to get to the bottom of her sudden mood change.

"What changed from last night milady?"

"You distracted me, made me forget the most important day of my life. Now get out,." Her tone is icy and leaves no room for argument.

Sighing he leaves her room telling her "You don't need to feel guilty for being happy Regina" not knowing what exactly she feels guilty about forgetting, but intent on finding out.

The princess gives him the answer he is looking for, the previous day had been the anniversary of Henry's adoption. At once he understands why she felt so guilty, remembers the first year he didn't realize it was Marion's birthday until Little John told him and the intense guilt he had for forgetting even just for a moment. His heart aches for Regina, but he knows he is the last person she wants to see.

He finds himself telling it all to Will, who he knows won't share with the rest of the Merry Men, as he is still trying to regain Robin's trust. He tells Will how he wishes he had some way to bring Henry here to the Enchanted Forest and that's when Will tells him of his brief stint as genie, and that a genie would be able to grant that wish. Robin remembers rumours of a genie in this kingdom. When Will draws the bottle for him, Robin knows exactly where it is, having noticed it the night before in the queen's room.

Together they break in and get the bottle. When Robin rubs it two shackles come out and Will explains that means the genie was freed.

"So then one of us needs to become the genie?" he asks and the look on Will's face tells him everything he needs to know.

"Bloody Hell Robin, did ya not listen to my story about being trapped as a genie, if you think I'm going to let you do that, you're crazy."

"Will give it to me, you just have to wish Henry here and then wish me free."

"What if doesn't work mate, what if you're trapped what about Roland?" then Will grumbles and says "The things I do for my friends" as he slips on the cuffs and get sucked into the lamp.

Robin is shocked but as the shock wears off he grabs the lamp rubs and thanks god when Will appears.

"Took ya long enough mate, it's not fun being trapped in that lamp ya know."

Robin ignores Will's complaining and asks "So what do I do now?"

"Make a wish and get on with it, the sooner you free me the better."

"Right, genie of the lamp" Robin sees Will roll his eyes at that but he's just trying to cover his bases. "I wish for Henry Mills and Emma Swan to come to this realm."

Tow seconds later a blonde woman and a young dark-haired kid appear.

"You must be Henry" Robin says offering his hand "I'm a friend of your moms"

Henry looks over to the woman Robin assumes is Emma with fear in his eyes "mom who is this and where are we?"

"Where the hell have you taken us?" she demands grabbing Henry tightly.

"You're in the Enchanted Forest, you must be Emma, your parents will be very happy to see you."

"Where the hell is that? And I don't have parents, they abandoned me as baby, and how do you know my name?"

Robin is utterly confused for a moment before he remembers one of his first conversations with Regina, when she told him her son no longer remembers her.

"Genie of the lamp, give these two their memories back"

Robin waits anxiously until recognition passes over both their faces. He lets out a sigh of relief when Henry asks to see his other mother.

"Forgetting something mate?" asks Will.

"Oh right genie as my last wish I wish for you to be free."

When Will is freed he tells Robin "You owe me big time." And Robin knows Will won't be letting this go for a long time.

Robin takes Henry and Emma to the castle as Will goes off to hide the bottle. Snow and Charming are overjoyed but Regina is nowhere to be found. They tell him they haven't seen her all day.

They find her in the stables and her eyes widen when she sees Henry at Robin's side. Henry grabs her into a tight hug and tells her that he loves her. Robin knows he's never seen Regina look so happy before. She asks Henry to tell her all about New York and Robin excuses himself, knowing they need the time alone.

Later that night there is a hesitant knock on his door. He opens it to find Regina. He goes to ask her why she's there but she pins him to the wall, kisses him and he decides he doesn't really care.

She's pawing at his breeches and as much as he wants it - and he does painfully so - he stops her, won't let her do this as some sort of thank you. He wants her, all of her and he will only have her that way if she truly wants it, not out of some misguided attempt at a thank you.

She steps back but looks down at the floor, he can see the hurt on her face that has no business being there.

"Regina, I want this I do, but I don't want to do this because you need to thank me for bringing you your son. I want to court you, be with you, build a future together. I care for you milady, a lot and so I cant do this if you don't share my feelings."

Her face lights up at his confession and she timidly tells him "What if I do, what if I do share your feelings?"

"Well then that would make me a very happy man."

They lay together in his bed and talk between kisses for hours, they share their stories of lost love, then parenting failures to lighten the mood, and it's great. The more he learns about her the more he admires her. They fall asleep in each others arms again, but the next morning she doesn't leave or kick him out. Instead she gives him a soft kiss and tells him she's having breakfast with Henry and will be showing him the garden if Robin and Roland want to join.

Henry takes an instant liking to Roland, which is good because Henry is Roland's new hero. As their two children chat Robin wraps his arm around Regina's waist and she rests her head on his chest, a simple of affection that he savours. He hopes that they can build a life together, the four of them, as a family.

And they do, they spend every night together. Regina defeats her sister with light magic, proving to everyone she has changed. Robin proposes six months later and that night Roland asks him if its okay to call Regina mama. Regina overhears because Roland has not mastered the art of whispering yet and her eyes water when Robin gives his permission. She denies it, but she full on cries the next day when Roland call her mama for the first time. It takes Henry a bit longer but on Robin's birthday, a year and half after Henry had joined in the Enchanted Forest he gives Robin a card that says Happy Birthday Dad. Both Robin and Regina wipe away tears over that card.

There are no villains to defeat or curses cast, most of their days are relatively uneventful, but Robin wouldn't change it for the world.


	3. Burn - A Dark OQ fic

**Day Three: Dark OQ**

 **The Evil Queen has one last thing she wants to do before her wedding.**

* * *

The Evil Queen is getting married tomorrow, she's going to marry Robin Locksley. Marriage was not something she ever saw herself partaking in again. Her first marriage had been her prison, a painful lonely captivity that had bred misdirected hatred toward a little girl. After she killed Leopold she swore she would never marry again, never be someone's property or plaything. She needed to feel powerful and in control once she was free. In exercising her power and control she had taken others as her property, made them her playthings, but it didn't bring her the joy she thought it would. Instead, all she felt was empty, left only was her rage and drive to finally kill Snow and end her suffering.

So when Robin proposed she was weary, not because she was necessarily opposed to marrying him, but because she didn't understand why it was necessary. She didn't need a ring to prove that he loved her and vice versa. He didn't seem like the type to want that sort of thing. She knew he had a bit of a romantic side, nothing like Regina's Robin, but he enjoyed picnics, walks in her garden, sex in her garden, really anywhere in the castle. When she first brought him here he asked her to show him all of the places she where hadn't had sex in the castle and then proceeded to tell her they would be christening them all. And they did. There was only one room in the castle they hadn't christened, Leopold's room. She had never taken him there and he had never mentioned it after she told him it was the king's room. Part of her wanted to fuck Robin on the bastard's bed, but there was another larger part that still got chills every time she went by his room, a remnant from her time as a young queen summoned to do her duty.

So when Robin proposed she didn't immediately put the ring on her finger, she asked some questions before she made him put it on her. He had made his case well, telling her he knew they didn't need to get married but that he wanted to marry her, he wanted to have a day with their friends to celebrate their unlikely love. He wanted to promise to love her forever and tell people that he the lowly thief was lucky enough to marry a queen. Then he had come closer and whispered in her ear his fantasy of seeing her in a wedding dress, ripping it off of her and ravishing his new wife. A very hot wedding night fantasy he described in excruciating detail until she begged him to shut up and fuck her.

The ring was left forgotten on table as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, until he pushed her back onto the table and it dug into her ass. She yelped in pain grabbing it, not wanting to throw it onto the ground but not sure what to do with it. Robin stopped what he was doing and looked at her curiously as she played with it in her hand.

"It's okay to not want it" he said then started planting soft kisses down her neck, distracting her.

"Can we just pause this conversation, until after."

"Of course your majesty" he said taking the ring from her and putting in his pocket before giving her another searing kiss.

* * *

The first words out of his mouth after they finished were "So should I be gifting this ring to the poor or what?" His smirk let her know that he's not serious.

She had huffed half in annoyance and half in amusement at that. Subtly was not this Robins strong suit, not that it had ever been hers either. "Well isn't that one hell of a proposal" she teased fully aware he wouldn't let her stall for too much longer.

"I did the good one already" he teased back before adding "seriously my love we don't have to do this, if your not ready that's fine."

"What if I'm never ready?" she asked and saw the flash of disappointment cross his face that he tried to hide.

"Then that's fine, I don't need a wedding to know that I want to be with you as long as you will have me" his voice sure and almost convincing.

"But you want one" she stated and he was smart enough not to deny it.

"More than that, more than anything, I just want to be with you, however whenever you'll have me."

She let herself picture it, just for a second marrying Robin and she realised a little part of her might want it too, but it was stupid, misguided. She was the Evil Queen, but she also had the memories of the innocent young girl who wanted to run away and marry a stable boy, who had spent her days fantasizing about the perfect wedding before her mother ruined it all. And while Cora wasn't around anymore to ruin their romance, the trap of marriage still could. She was going to hang onto her freedom even if it meant hurting Robin.

"I swore I would never be someone's property again" she said voicing her deepest concern about marriage.

"Nor would you be, I don't want to marry you to stake my claim and have some ridiculous hold on you. Regina I want to marry you because I love you, because you are the strongest, sassiest, sexiest woman I have ever met, you challenge me, exhaust me, irritate me and sometimes scare me and I love it. As I said before I just want to be with you, that's all I need."

She had smiled uncontrollably over his words, realizing she was holding herself back, not letting herself think about wanting to marry him because who could ever want to marry the Evil Queen. Her self-loathing had supressed that desire and she would be damned if she let that keep her from happiness.

"Okay" she said unable to contain the smile "Let's do it."

"That's it," he replied overdramatically "I expected I would have to do much more convincing," and then he asked seriously "are you sure?"

"Just put the ring on me thief before I regret this."

* * *

And now here they are the night before their wedding. Little John had told them it was bad luck to spend the night together, and while she didn't believe in any of the crap she had agreed they should sleep apart only so they didn't keep each other up all night. She was happy, really and truly happy to be getting married, something she didn't think would ever happen. With the support of Robin, she was moving on from her past. And as much as it was scary, it was also exciting. Tomorrow would mark her first day as happily married woman. She was ready to let go of all the pain and anger associated with her first marriage and experience a happy one. She trusted Robin completely and had shared things with him that no one else knew, well other than her other half. She knew she could share anything with him and wouldn't recoil, he knew that she had killed her husband, taken hearts, slaughtered villages and he still loved her.

She knew she could trust him with anything and it was a freeing feeling. But there was more thing she wanted to be free of, Leopold's ghost still haunted his bedchamber and she wanted it gone for her wedding day.

And so she walked into the room where Robin was staying glad to see he wasn't asleep yet.

"Couldn't stay away?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Ha don't flatter yourself thief, you're the one who can't stay away from me."

"Well can you blame me?" he says, pulling her close to him and pressing a kiss onto her cheek "when I have the sexiest, most bad ass fiancée in all the realms"

She sees the smouldering looks he's giving her and tells him regretfully "that is not why I'm here."

"So why are you here then?" he asks his face turning more serious.

With a flick of her wrist she poofs them outside Leopold's room, the room she hasn't entered since before she killed him. But it's time, past time really, she should have done this ages ago, but she didn't so now here they are.

Robin is looking at her quizzically but gives her time to explain why they are there.

She doesn't say anything but opens the door, grabbing his hand for support as she steps in. It looks exactly the same as when Leopold lived there, other than the extra dust. She hates this room with every fiber of her being but she's sick of being scared of a room.

Now that she's in the room she finds she's not scared anymore, she knows Leopold won't come back can't come back, but she's livid that this room still exists in her castle as a reminder of what he did to her.

"He was a fucking bastard" she hisses out as she approaches his bed.

Robin grasps her hand tighter and whispers "I know."

His hand is steadying her but she is still so angry, wants to set the whole room on fire and erase every trace of that bastard's existence in her castle.

She doesn't realise she voiced that though until Robin says "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't burn down a section of my castle?"

"Why the hell not?"

This is another reminder of how different this Robin is than Regina's Robin, who would not have supported pyromania.

"Because that's - why would I – I can't" she stumbles over her words, because really why can't she, they both know she wants to and it can't be the worst idea she's ever had.

Fuck it she's doing it, she won't destroy the room because she doesn't want to risk the castle's structural integrity but she can definitely destroy all of his possessions without causing any issue.

She hurls a fireball at the bed and delights when it goes up in flames. Robin asks if he can help and she conjures a flaming stick for him, as they set fire to rest of Leopold's belongings.

And it's oddly fun, setting fires with her fiancée. They get a bit carried a way and burn half the wall, but she can just take that wall down and redesign this section of the castle later.

She puts out the residual flames when all Leopold's stuff is burnt. And then turns to Robin and tells him

"Now I'm ready for that new adventure."


	4. What Comes Next - A Pre-Curse fic

**Day Four: Pre-curse**

 **Regina escapes after she pushes Cora through the looking glass and doesn't marry Leopold. Later on she catches a young thief trying to steal her horse.**

* * *

After Regina pushed her Mother through the looking glass, she fled the castle, abandoning the King the day before their wedding. She finally had what she had always wanted, freedom, a life of her own not dictated by her mother's wishes. Leopold's men had found her the day after she ran away and escorted her back to castle. When he learned she had ran away and not been kidnapped he released her from their engagement and allowed her and her father to return to their estate.

Regina had spent most of her time over the next two years riding Rocinante and doing all of the things her mother had forbidden her to do. She learned how to cook, how to dance, tried all the foods Cora had refused to let her have and discovered alcohol. And slowly but surely she had felt her old self returning, letting go of the anger over Daniel's unfair and untimely death.

Then one night she lay awake restless and heard Rocinante's whine. She hurried out to the stables to figure out what was going on, grateful that the new stable her father had built for her was right beside the house because a young thief was attempting to take her prized stead.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked forcefully knowing full well he was trying to steal from them.

His eyes widened as he realized he'd been caught. He tried to run out the back door but she locks him in with a flick of her wrist. Magic comes easier to her now that she's not so angry all the time, and she is slowly teaching herself how to use her powers with the help of a young fairy named Tinkerbelle.

He stares at her not answering her question and so she asks "Do you know what the punishment for theft is?"

His sharp inhale confirms that he knows the punishment is imprisonment and potential death, which Regina thinks is harsh but he doesn't need to know that.

"Are you going to turn me in milday?" he asks timidly and good he should be afraid.

"Well that depends, if I leave this stable are you going to take Rocinante from me, my favourite horse that I've had since I was a child and one of my only connections to my fiancée?" It was one thing to steal from her, it was quite another to try and take Rocinante, one of her only comforts after Daniel's death.

"Apologies milday, I didn't know this horse was so special," he says warily, clearly still on edge. "I was taking her because I thought she would get the best price, and I assumed an estate with two stables and this many horses wouldn't miss one."

"Well you were wrong thief" she says icily and she sees him wince before putting on a brave face. She can't see him all that well, but he is young, her age or a little older and she wonders what drew him to this life. She remembers her brief stint as an outlaw running from the King and she realizes in another life it could be her stealing from him.

And so she softens and tells him authoritatively "That being said I don't want your blood on my hands so if you agree never to steal from us or any of our tenants again you can go. And don't lie to me, you saw I have magic so I will know if you break that promise'" lying through her teeth about that last part, but he doesn't need to know that.

"I swear to you I won't steal from you or your people again."

He seems sincere enough so against her better judgment she lets him go, hoping her trust wasn't misplaced.

* * *

He shows up the next morning with two horses as gift for them, to give to anyone who needs a horse. In the darkness the previous night Regina hadn't been able to fully see him. But now in the light of day she noticed his striking blue eyes, chiseled jaw and strong physique. If he hadn't tried to steal from them she might have found him attractive (she would have absolutely found him attractive).

Her father is of course very interested in the story and to her annoyance invites the thief to have lunch with them. It turns out his name is Robin, a high-born boy who ran away from an arranged marriage to an older wealthy woman and overbearing father. And even though Regina could empathize with the story it was no excuse for stealing. especially when he admitted he didn't need to steal, already having three horses back at his camp. She ignores the part of her that says she might done the same in his situation.

Her father is delighted when Robin says "But Regina has shown me the error of my ways and I now vow never to steal for myself again." And she sees the wheels turning in her fathers head, can tell how much Henry likes Robin already.

But Regina is not so impressed "So what you can steal for a friend and take cut?" He has left himself a nice little loophole to exploit that she's not going to let him get away with.

"Regina" scolds Henry "You'll have to excuse my daughter, we don't get a lot of company around here." Most of the time Regina loves how her father has come out of his shell being away from Cora, but today is not one of those days.

"I'm surprised by that" says Robin "You have a beautiful estate," his eyes drift over to her and she tries not to get lost in their depths as he continues "A stunning daughter and you sir are a very inviting host."

Regina blushes and Henry gives her a knowing look, so she rolls her eyes at Robin hoping he will take that as a sign of her annoyance with his flirting and not see the stupid part of her that is flattered by his compliment. She has to give it to him that he is charming, but it's probably an act to ensure she doesn't change her mind and turn him in. He's probably afraid of her, as he should be. He's starring at her when she looks over and for a brief moment she lets herself imagine what it would be like to kiss him, and it's a good image. And she thinks maybe he wants that too, and maybe what he is trying to do is charm her into his bed. But she is not a stupid naïve girl who will fall into bed with a man just because they pay attention to her. And besides he will leave soon on his way to another kingdom where he can steal without breaking his promise.

So she's not pleased when her father asks "Why don't you stay with us a while Robin, it would be nice to have another young person around wouldn't it Regina?"

Robin smirks at her and as much as she might like to look at him some more - god what was wrong with her, she clearly needed to get out into town more so starved of male contact other than her father that she found the guy who tried to steal her horse attractive- she responds with a vehement "No I don't think that would be nice, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to take Rocinante out, before she gets stolen."

Regina was not at all happy to see Robin still there when she came back, and did not feel a spark when he looked up her greeting her softly before returning to what appeared to be a rather intense chess game with her father. And she definitely didn't wish that he would spend the night so she could see him again in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, he is still there and her father suggests that Regina show Robin around the estate. She begrudgingly accepts even though his presence is distracting, conjuring up feelings that she hasn't felt since before Daniel's death. At least this time her family approves she thinks wryly before reminding herself that that doesn't matter. She's never going to act on this attraction, no matter how badly she wants to (and boy does she ever want to). She's not ready for the inevitable heartbreak that would come when he left.

They'd been making small talk as she led him around, with her sharing some of the history of their estate. She tenses when they reach the stable where her mother killed Daniel and curses herself for getting so caught up in talking with him that she forgot to detour around it. She hasn't been able to go in since Daniel's death, she opened the door once shortly after her and her father arrived home from the King's castle but then froze in place flooded with memories that left her shaking. And after that incident she had avoided the stables and her ever observant father had had a new stable built for her.

Robin clearly sensed the change in her mood by the questioning he shoots her but she doesn't know what to tell him. She doesn't want to get into it but her eyes are flooding with tears as she remembers what happened here. He grabs her hand in what's supposed to be comforting but sends a spark through her that just serves to make her feel guilty for feeling it so close to where Daniels died because of her.

They stand there in silence for several minutes as a couple tears that she can't control fall down her face. As she reminded herself that loving her is what cost Daniel his life, and how much better off he would have been if he had never met her.

Robin turns and uses his other hand to gently stroke her arm and it is comforting. He gives her the time she needs and she's grateful for it, his presence helping calm her down. So, when he whispers that he can go if she prefers she asks him stay.

They walk hand in hand away from the stable to her apple tree and then she tells him about the stable and the stable boy she fell in love with. And it's nice to talk about it with someone, her father has tried to get her to talk about Daniel before but it was too soon, too painful, especially after his misguided attempts to convince her marrying the king would be a good life. So, she hasn't spoke to anyone about it and its oddly freeing be able to share her story.

After Robin asks her why she kept it standing if it has so many terrible memories and she tells him that as much as it hurts to see it, that stable is also where they fell in love and where she asked him to marry her so she can't bear to destroy it. And then he asks what Daniel would have wanted her to do with the stable and its not something she thought about before, but it sticks with her after that.

Robin's been staying with them for a month when he wakes her bright and early to come and see the sunrise with him. It's something he does everyday and when she told him she had never watched the sunrise he insisted she join him. They've become much more comfortable with each other and he's become a friend and confidante. Her attraction to him, that inexplicable pull she feels toward him, has only grown the more she gets to know him. He's kept his word, he hasn't stolen since that night he met Regina, but she's still wary of giving into their flirtation. While he has made no arrangements to, he can leave at any time.

Which is why when she gets out of bed clothed only in a light white nightdress and catches him staring, hungrily drinking her in, she resists the very compelling urge to kiss him senseless. She will kick him out so she can change but first she can't resist making fun of him for a second.

"If only I had known all it took was me in my nightgown to shut you up."

Robin chuckles looking properly chastised and says "Apologies milady now hurry up or we're going to miss the sunrise."

The sunrise is beautiful, made even better with Robin at her side, his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest. She inhales his forest scent as they sit silently watching the sunrise, when she says "I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful"

He responds "I have" his eyes boring into hers and her breath quickens as he leans in slowly. She thinks he's going to kiss her and time seems to slow as she bites her lip never breaking the eye contact.

He is so close their noses are almost touching, when he moves his hand into her hair and softly says her name asking for permission she is too weak to deny. And his lips are on hers, and though it's a tentative kiss her whole body lights up and she craves more. She lets out a little sigh as he pulls away, searching her face for her reaction and so she grabs him pulling him in for another kiss and this one is not tentative at all. She slips her tongue into his mouth and he lets out a strangled moan before his tongue meets hers. That moan makes her clench and she draws him closer in so they are chest to chest as she runs her hands down his back. He presses kisses down her neck as his hands grip her ass and she can't help but cry out when his tongue flicks over a spot that makes her shiver, with wetness pooling between her thighs. He notices her reaction and focuses on that spot before devouring her mouth again. She wants him badly, in a way she's never wanted anyone before. With Daniel she had been content with their stolen kisses, kisses that had left her breathless and wanting more but not enough consider going any farther. But now the thought of not going farther with Robin is unimaginable.

Then they hear a noise and break apart hurriedly both catching their breath when he lets out a "wow" that she cannot help but agree with. She looks around and see her father starting his morning walk and so she shifts away from Robin, creating an acceptable of distance between them so her father won't know what they were up to.

Henry gives them a wide eyed knowing smile when he approaches them and advises them he's going to take a long walk into town and so he won't be back any time soon. Regina can't help but blush at his words and tone realizing he must have seen them.

Robin, who is always too amused by Henry's efforts to push them together, is the first to break the silence. "So it appears we have the house to ourselves" giving her a smouldering look, that's she's very tempted to give into, but this is bad, so bad and they've already done more than they should have.

She tells him "This was a mistake, this can't happen again"

He looks crestfallen but accepts it without fighting her for which she is grateful. And though it's a bit awkward they pretend like nothing had happened.

* * *

A week later her father approaches her and asks what happened with Robin. He doesn't buy when she says nothing and tells her its okay to be scared but its also okay to fall in love again. She doesn't respond and so he continues "Regina Daniel would want you to move on, and I think he would have liked Robin."

She tries to keep her voice steady, but it's painful to think about because she knows it's true and just serves to remind her how unfair it is that Daniel's not around "What if it's too soon Daddy?"

He gives her a sympathetic smile and tells her "It's been two years Regina, don't let anything hold you back."

She considers his advice as she walks outside to meet Robin who apparently has a surprise for her at the old stable. She finds Robin and an older man that looks somewhat familiar. He introduces himself as Marvin, and that's when she realizes why he looks familiar, he's Daniel's grandfather, he had worked for them for several years when he brought his orphaned grandson with him to learn how to tend the stables. Daniel had been orphaned at 10 and was only 13 when he started his training with his grandfather.

Marvin explains that Robin approached him asking for help in honouring Daniel's memory and when he learned the stable wasn't being used he suggested turning it into a shelter where orphaned and run away children could come to and stay for as long as they needed. Henry had loved the idea and so the stable was going to be transformed, if Regina approved. Marvin told her how Daniel had always wanted to do something for other orphaned children who weren't luckily enough to have family willing to take them in and given her and Robin's experiences, making it also a place for runaways seemed ideal. Robin was going to run the shelter, teaching anyone who wanted how to shoot an arrow, hunt, make a camp, basic survival skills, Marvin would teach riding and Henry had offered to teach reading and writing.

Her eyes were shining with tears when Robin asked what she thought. She was overwhelmed with emotion, from learning of all the effort he put into honouring a man he had never met, just because Daniel was important to Regina. She couldn't speak so grabbed him in a tight embrace staining his shirt with tears before giving him a quick but passionate kiss.

Marvin smiled approving as he asked "So should I take that as permission to begin the project then?"

She shyly said "Yes" as she reveled in the feeling of being in Robin's arms. She now knew Robin wasn't going anywhere, and she wasn't going to get in the way of her own happiness again.

* * *

The shelter opened six months later, though they had a few boys staying with them in tents that her father had termed the Merry Men. They had offered the Merry Men rooms inside but only Little John had taken them up on that offer.

She finally told Robin that she loved him that night and they made love for the first time outside under the stars after watching the sunset. He asked her father for his blessing to marry her the very next day, which Henry gleefully granted. Her father had always been their biggest cheerleader. They were married within the week, a small gathering of just their friends, her father and Marvin. Henry cried like baby through the ceremony, to Regina's amusement, but he got her back with his toast.

Four months later a mid-wife confirmed they were going to have a baby. They named him Henry Daniel, and Regina thought she could never love any one more. But then came Scarlett a year and half later, Catherine two years after that and then four years later baby Roland.

Both her and Robin loved their big family which included all of the original Merry Men, and twenty kids who had come to the shelter and had or were growing up on the estate. When Marvin couldn't do the job anymore, Regina took over teaching the kids to ride.

She never would have thought that she would end up with the man who attempted to steal her horse but now she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Wait For It - A Cursed fic

**Day Five: Cursed**

 **Hyperion Heights, Roni has an interesting conversation with her ex Archer, that Regina can;t get out of her head once she wakes up.**

* * *

Roni Malum had had a lot of heartbreak in her life. Lucy's outburst that morning, the "Regina bomb," as Henry termed it, had sent her down memory lane, thinking about all of her regrets and the what ifs. There were two major what ifs in Roni's life, what if the mother hadn't backed out the adoption and what if she hadn't let Archer Locke get away. They were two of the biggest heartbreaks in her life and only one of them she had been able to do something about.

She had loved Archer more than any other man. They had been instantly attracted to each other and she had fought it initially, preferring to stay on her own and independent. But he had broken down her walls, and for the first time in her life she felt like someone really saw her, not her persona, her past or her mistakes. He saw and wanted Roni, all of her and it had terrified her to let him in, but on her friends urging she went for it. For a while it was everything, she had never felt so supported loved and cherished than in those moments with Archer. But she was Roni and life always came and kicked her in the ass. So, she wasn't that surprised when a woman showed up out of blue claiming he was the father of her son.

After verifying it with a DNA test Archer had become a father, to a son that lived in New York. Archer was a good man and he loved his son. Roni saw how much it killed Archer to only see his son one weekend a month. Seeing Archer as a father was both sexy and painful for her. Archer was an excellent father to Robert. And when Archer and Roni were alone he confided in her how he always wanted a child and he thought she was going to be his chance. Though he was angry at Maria for keeping him away for the first five years of Robert's life he was grateful to have his son in his life.

It was then Roni knew she couldn't give Archer what he needed and what he deserved. Roni couldn't have children and she knew it would be selfish to keep Archer around when he already a child especially when she could never give him one. Though it broke her heart, a wound that never healed, she convinced him to move to New York to be with his son. She knew that she was the thing holding him back from being with his son full time and so she ended it. Telling him to go was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she knew him going to New York was the best thing for him and his son. He gave her his New York phone number and address and begged her to call or visit if she changed her mind. To this day, 15 years later, she still wondered what would have happened if she had fought harder for him.

She would never have wanted to take him away from his son but she could have tried harder, saw where it went, maybe moved to New York. She had loved him enough, but she had been too scared to take that risk. Too scared to leave the only family she had left, her best friend Kelly and her daughter Margot. She and Kelly had just opened the bar when Maria had shown up, and it was far easier to make excuses why it wouldn't work than to fully commit to a future with Archer. She had tried that once before and had her heart trampled on when her fiancée Damien Equus had died suddenly of a heart attack. As much as she loved Archer, Roni had been too scared to take that risk.

And so here she was 15 years later still hung up on Archer Locke. The family she had used as an excuse to stay had abandoned her and so she was alone yet again. It seemed to be her destiny. She still had his number saved in her phone and every once and a while she thought about calling. He had probably changed his number at some point, but she just couldn't bring herself to delete it. Every time she tried something held her back. The same thing happened every time she thought about calling she would open up his contact in her phone and then chicken out.

Tonight was one of those nights where she stared at his contact in her phone, complete with an adorable picture of him and his son and imagined calling him. Would he still sound the same, would he even want to talk to her, what if he hated her (that might kill her) a million questions swirled in her brain. Her conversation with Henry had opened up old wounds, reminding her how alone she was and she found a courage she hadn't had before to complete the call.

Her heart raced as the phone rang once and then a second time, this was probably the most stupid thing she had ever done. Her heart was racing and time seemed be passing at an exponentially slow rate. It rang a third time and she realised she hadn't checked the time in New York. It was 8pm in Seattle, so 11pm in New York, so it wasn't exactly a middle of the night call but still the timing was bad. She was just about to hang up when she heard "Roni?" in that sensual voice that always makes her heart race.

"Hi" she stammered out breathless, "I know its been a long time, I hope its not too late to call."

"It's not though I must admit I was very shocked when I saw the caller ID, I didn't think I would ever hear from you again."

That was a fair observation "I didn't think I'd ever call again" she admitted.

"So what changed?" he asked curiously but without judgment.

She wasn't really sure how to answer that question but settled on "I met someone."

"Oh I see" he said darkly.

Oh god this was not going how she wanted it, not even a minute in and she was already fucking it up, wasn't that just par for the course. His tone told her he thought she was seeing Henry and the fact that it bothered Archer thrilled her more than it should.

She quickly responded, "Not like that just a kid who's been hanging out at the bar, he got me thinking about the past is all."

"I've also found myself thinking about the past lately," he replied softly. "I've often wondered how you were doing but I didn't think you ever wanted to speak to me again."

She could understand where he got that impression. She had been quite harsh when she broke up with him, in order to convince him to go and to let her go. She winced remembering how he had said she was his future and she told him she had never loved him.

"I always wanted to say I'm sorry, I just…" thinking about that night had brought up too many emotions and Roni's throat was tight and she was torn between wanting to hide her emotions, and that impulse she always had with him to be completely honest. "I just needed you to go, you needed to be with your son and I was holding you back and I couldn't do that to you." With that she choked back a sob remembering how awful it had been to do that, breaking both their hearts.

"I understand why you did what you did and moving to New York being Roberts father was and is amazing but I never got over you." His began to rise in anger "I would have died for you Roni and we could have made it work. If you had just been honest with me then things would have been so different." His voice was shaking as he said "We could have been a family me you and Robert. But you, you took that chance away from us when you lied to me."

He was so right and Roni couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath in response trying to collect herself before speaking. "I couldn't give you what you needed and you deserved so much better than me."

"You shouldn't have decided that for me." He said bitterly adding "I would have done anything to make us work and it would have worked. I found out later the reason Maria found me was because she was dying Roni. She died 6 months after you broke my heart. If you had just hung on for six months everything would have been different." He was getting choked up too "Why couldn't you do that Roni? Why couldn't you let yourself be happy?"

"I don't know," she said weakly, "I'm just destined to keep making mistakes, ending up alone."

"You know I've never been able to love any one after you. And god knows I've tried."

"Me too," she whispered pitifully.

"I kept your number this whole time and I'm glad you called, I'm glad to know but please don't ever contact me again. You ruined my chances at love and I cannot forgive you for that."

Roni heard the click and knew that he had hung up. In all the times she had imagine how that conversation would go, him crushing her heart like that wasn't one of them. She thought the worst she could hear was that he was with someone else, but now she would give anything for that to be the case, to take away the knowledge that she ruined Archer Locke's life.

* * *

The next day Weaver brings her the adoption papers and Ivy wakes her up. And Regina wants to kill that bitch for what she did to Henry, but she is not that person anymore. But god she wants to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

She can't help the anger as she asks "What do you want huh a gold star or did you just wake me to gloat?"

"As much fun as that is no I woke you up because I need your help, I am on the verge of showing my mother what true suffering is I can't have anyone breaking the curse now."

She realises in horror she's been pushing Henry toward Jacinda, unintentionally endangering her son and its too much.

It's the last line Drizella leaves her with "breaking hearts is kind of what your good at" sticks with Regina. And it triggers that conversation she had with Archer yesterday. He had sounded just like Robin but that couldn't be, and though she wants to know who that was, a weak part of her hoping it was somehow Robin. Regina is a mother first, so she calls Henry back pretending to be Roni and arranges to meet him. It's pure torture knowing the pain the curse caused him, especially given her role in its enactment.

She didn't finish the drink Ivy had poured for her so she saves it, hoping there is enough magic left in that drink wake another person. It's too risky to wake Henry because contact with magic may jumpstart his cursed heart. But even in her pain she's smart enough to save this bit of magic knowing it may be useful to her later on. For now, though she needs to see her son, though she saw him the day before as Roni, she has to see him now that she's awake.

She stares at their picture as she waits for him and wills herself not to cry. And then he's telling her how well things went with Jacinda and she wants him to be happy, for them to be together. But she knows she has to interfere and stop it. It breaks her heart because this Henry is so miserable. All she wants and is to just hold him in her arms but she can't.

She can't help herself and she asks him who his mother is. And of course he was born in prison and grew in the system like Emma. She hadn't meant to vocalize that part and now she's forced to make up an explanation. She needs to be more careful, thank god there's a book in this curse too, or she would be screwed.

All this Henry ever dreamt of was having a mom, her heart is breaking and she is aching to tell him he does have two but she can't. She prays that her grabbing his hand isn't weird to him because she needs to touch him, offer a slight bit of comfort that's for both of them.

Its when she gets home that she thinks again about Archer, Roni's version of Robin. She wouldn't think twice about it, knowing that the curse modifies their memories, except that she spoke to him the day before and that can't be a part of the curse. He sounded like her Robin, not Locksley, but that was impossible and she didn't think the curse could manufacture that conversation. Snow had definitely rubbed off on her because she lets herself hope somehow someway he is her Robin. She needs to see Archer, she has to see him and find out who he is. It will inevitably cause her heart break but she has to know.

Now that she's awake and she's seen Henry she can't help herself and she calls Archer. She is blatantly ignoring his request that she never contact him. It rings once then goes to voicemail and she knows that he's ignored her call. She doesn't leave a message because well what would she say, but she vows to figure out who he is and get him back where he belongs. It has to be Locksley and this curse shouldn't be making both versions of her miserable. She owes it to Queen to try and send him back.

She goes to Rumple for help but he won't stop pretending he's not awake. She uses every weapon she can think of even pulls the Belle card to get him to admit it but he won't. He's picked his side and its not hers which is a problem for another day. She was counting on his skills to find Robin well Archer for her. Luckily, he's not the only person she knows at the station. She brings Hook a cake to make up for the one she threw out and he finds her Archer Locke's address. She knows Jacinda is busy with Nick which means Henry is safe for the time being so Regina gets on the next flight to New York.

She's nervous and jittery the entire flight. This man hates her (or at least his cursed self does) and she has to somehow convince him to have a drink with her so she can slip him the last of the potion from Ivy.

She knocks on his door and she hopes he doesn't use the peephole. She doesn't know what she will do if he doesn't open the door. Thankfully she doesn't have to find out.

He opens the door and glares down at her "Roni what are you doing here? I though I made myself perfectly clear?"

"You did, but please just have a drink with me, you will soon see that all of this is meaningless."

"Meaningless?" He asks incredulously and she regrets her word choice "You ruined my life"

And this is going horribly as expected and so Regina says "I'm not leaving until you have a drink with me" She knows he could easily slam the door in her face and she'd be screwed but she's counting on their being just enough of Robin there to prevent that.

"Fine, one drink and then you're leaving." He says letting her step in the door.

His place is not bad and not the worst she's ever seen, it's a bit sparse, but she wouldn't really expect otherwise from a man who lived most of life in a tent in the woods. Robin had been a man of few possessions and it seems that aspect of his personality stayed with Archer.

He comes back from kitchen with glasses that he sets down on the coffee table clearly wanting to avoid touching her. He sits back in silence and waits as she grabs the glasses.

"The bottle is in my purse I'll uh be right back" she says awkwardly, having it dropped it there so she could pour his special drink without him seeing.

She comes back and set his on the table for him and he grabs it, downing it before saying "Alright well time for you to go"

She waits a second but his face doesn't change. And oh no, shit it wasn't enough it's not working. This has to work she has to know who he is. She doesn't know what to do but maybe he just needs a little push. He's going to kick her out anyway so what does it matter if he thinks she's crazy.

"We're cursed you don't remember it but you're Robin Hood."

He looked at her curiously for a second before his face screws up in confusion for a moment before he looks at her with recognition.

"Regina" He says reverently in way Locksley never had and it is music to her ears. She doesn't have a chance to say anything because he grabs her and kisses her passionately.

Somehow someway this is her Robin. She melts into the kiss, pulling him tight to her, never wanting to let him go. She revels in the feeling of him here, alive. She never wants to stop kissing him, doesn't think she will ever be able to stop touching him, feeling that he is here and real, but she also needs to know how this is possible.

They break apart both breathing heavily and she asks "Robin how did this happen?"

He pulls her down on the couch beside him pulling her into his arms and she sighs as she places her head on his chest and hears his heart beating.

He tells her "That Milady is a long story. Unlike Killian, Zeus gave me a choice. He told me that returning me to the world at that time would change the future significantly and put our children at risk. Henry would die and Robyn's soulmate would never exist."

"What, how did he know that and why now?" She has so many questions but she also cant stop staring at him and touching him, her hand running up and down his arm before he grabs her hand with his own.

"He showed me the future and how you would split yourself, which created the Wish Realm. If I came back right away you wouldn't have split yourself and Alice would never be wished into existence. I thought I could return after the wish happened and in way a part of me did but that would have meant Henry's death and I couldn't allow that. You see if I had been around you wouldn't have followed Henry on his adventure and his heart would have been taken to wake Anastasia."

Regina is flabbergasted she can't believe Robin gave up his life for her and then waited 15 years to come back to save her son. It's too much and she doesn't deserve it but her heart fills with love for this extraordinary man. She doesn't notice the tear that falls down her face until Robin gently brushes it away.

"Don't cry darling we are together again and our children are safe and will be happy again soon."

She didn't think it was possible for her to feel anymore but hearing him say our children makes her ache with love, longing and regret "But you lost so much time because of me, and I don't deserve it."

"Regina love, that was my choice, I could have came back right away but I didn't." He caresses her face as he tells her "I'm here now and I'm not leaving you."

His other hand is running up and down her back gently soothing her. It strikes her that she should be the one comforting him, he was the one who lost all of that time to protect her son and she loves him so much for it but she can't stop the feelings of guilt.

She looks up into his eyes and then she kisses him, this time more intensely and with purpose. He is back and she is going to reclaim what is hers. She pulls herself on top of him, desperate to feel him again and soon her only thoughts are of being with Robin. They try to savour the moment but it had been too long and they need each other too desperately. Within minutes she is naked on top of him throwing her head back at the feeling of him, how he fits with her perfectly. She hadn't had a man inside her in years, swearing off men because it was never going to be as good as with her soulmate.

But this, this is so much better than she remembered. They've barely started and she's already so close. And it turns out Robin isn't far behind, urging her on, telling her how much he's missed her like this, how hot it is to be with her again, how many times he has wished for this, how desperately he wants her and then begging her to come for him. For how fast it comes it's a surprisingly intense orgasm that has her crying out loudly, she's shaking from the sheer force of it when Robin follows her over the edge.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning naked in his bed curled up against him and lets out an mmm as she remembers their passion filled night. Something about him being back after so long had put both of them in frenzy, their bodies somehow able go again and again until they were both too exhausted to continue.

She watches him sleep, tempted to spend all day in bed with him, and it's very tempting, something about him being back has made her insatiable and she wants him again, but she knows she has to return to Hyperion Heights and figure out how to break the curse without killing Henry.

Robin stirs waking up and she moves away so he can stretch out, and so she can get her ridiculous hormones in check. As soon as he finishes stretching he pulls her back into his arms placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"G'morning love, did you sleep okay?"

"Better than okay, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." He smiled at her, recognizing the words and thinking back to when he initially said them to her.

He's about to ask whether she actually means the sleep when she asks hesitantly "Robin if your back does that mean Henry's safe then? Do you know what happens if the curse breaks?"

"No my love when Zeus gave me the choice and when he showed me the future he told me I would only remember things that happened before I returned so I couldn't use what he told me to alter the timeline. So if I had returned initially, I wouldn't have known any of this." Her face falls and he looks deeply into her eyes as he tells her, "I know you'll figure it out my love or I wouldn't be here."

"No" she says "We will figure it out, together" and then she pulls him into another heated embrace, determined to come together with him in as many ways as possible before they return to Hyperion Heights.


	6. Satisfied - An AU fic

**Day Six AU**

 **Set in my law students verse, but written as a standalone. Robin and Regina are enjoying the thrills of bar studying and graduation.**

Regina had realised two things studying for the bar exam. First that she associated studying with sex, probably because for the past two and half years she had soothed her exam anxiety in Robin's arms. And second that anxious Robin did not share her coping mechanisms, in fact the more anxious he got about the exam the more he pulled away from her. She couldn't blame him for being anxious, as she was surprising herself with how calm she was about the test. Normally, Regina would work herself up into a big panic when studying for exams, paranoid of failing, notwithstanding the fact that she had never failed a class and was second in their year. But second wasn't good enough for Regina (or maybe that was her internalisation of her Mother's expectations). She wanted to be first and so she pushed herself hard, and at times too hard, desperately trying to beat Mary-Margaret Blanchard who had stolen the top spot from her the last two years.

Robin had been the one to bring her back when she pushed herself too hard, the one to soothe her tears when she woke up crying after stress dreaming she failed her exams, and generally saving her from her own worst enemy, herself. It had always been her freaking out about exams, while Robin stayed calm and went with the flow. Now though the tables had turned. Robin was the one freaking out about failing an exam and Regina was the calm one. It was a situation neither of them knew how to deal with.

She should have seen this coming. After all, Regina stressed herself out by constantly pushing herself to do better, but with this test there is no better. Either she passed or she failed and given how well she had done in law school failing was highly unlikely. It wasn't the same for Robin, his grades were below average and he had convinced himself that his low GPA meant he was much more likely to fail. And studying with Regina probably didn't help with that either. They had set their study schedule together and the first day Regina finished her scheduled reading by 3pm while Robin finished at 10pm. Regina was way ahead of schedule, while Robin struggled each day not to fall behind.

And so there was new tension in their relationship. Regina didn't want to flaunt when she finished before him, but she also didn't want to have to skulk around their apartment quietly for hours until he finished. Robin had picked up on her lame attempts to amuse herself without disturbing him and so had started going to the library once she finished. That helped with Regina's boredom but also meant that they were barely interacting. They chatted briefly in the morning but then Robin was all business until he left for the library. Often times Robin wouldn't come back until she was asleep and so she missed him.

She missed talking to him, about things other than the stupid bar materials, she missed his smile, his jokes and his laugh. She missed snuggling up with him on the couch and watching a movie. She missed hugging him, kissing him, feeling him. She missed connecting with him in all ways, but she also really missed the sex.

Sex was her go to destress and Robin had always been more than happy to oblige, but now things were different. So, Regina was trying to use other endorphin releasing activities to destress, without success. Regina had gone to more power yoga classes in the past two weeks than ever before, but while they exhausted her physically she couldn't turn off that part of her brain that was craving Robin's touch. It didn't help that every time she flowed into certain poses her mind went to that time she and Robin decided to see how many yoga poses they could have sex in.

She had texted Robin before she left for class to see where he was at, and he had 15 pages left to read. So it wasn't likely he'd be home when she got back. And sure enough the door was locked and all the lights were off in their apartment. She had really hoped he would be home so they could engage in some 'mutual destressing' but luck was not on her side, though it gave her time to shower. She had tried and failed to logically convince him that morning, telling him an orgasm would help him concentrate (and it would have) but he had just laughed at her feeble attempt to talk him into sleeping with her. While she knew some sure-fire ways to get him going she didn't want to interrupt his plan for the day or make it so he fell behind on his reading. So she sucked it up, something that was becoming harder and harder to do.

He was just so attractive and so so good in bed that she couldn't keep sleeping beside him without satisfying her needs. She had never craved anyone like she did him and right now the craving was intense. Her mind had drifted way too many times to him that day, despite the fact that she was reading about estate planning, which seemingly had nothing to with him. Yet, that didn't stop her mind from thinking of him every time she read conjugal relationship and imaging a way they could be conjugating at that moment. At this rate she could kiss studying goodbye if he didn't take care of her soon.

She had just finished braiding her hair after her shower when she heard the door open and she ran out to greet him, it was probably a bit over eager but she found she really didn't care anymore. She was fighting the urge to throw herself at him when she greeted him and asked if he'd eaten already.

And when the answer was yes she kissed him hard, throwing all of her want and need into the kiss. After a second he was kissing her back with equal passion. She pushed him back up against the wall and continued kissing him greedily, growing more and more desperate for him by the second. She moaned in his mouth as his hands slid down her back, as she grabbed onto his sides, pulling him closer into her.

He pulled away for a second and she braced herself for rejection.

But he smiled down at her and said "If I had known this was the greeting I was going to get I would have left hours ago." then he smirked at her asking "What brought this on?" as if he wasn't aware she'd been subtly trying to go to bed with him for a week now.

"I… just… missed… you" she moaned as he trailed kisses up the side of her neck before gently sucking on her earlobe. "Oh fuck that's good." And god she was already way too keyed up for how little he had touched her.

"Why don't we take this to our room so I can ravish your properly" he suggested.

"Fine by me" she flirted in a tone far too breathless before practically sprinting toward their room

"Wow someone's eager"

"Well maybe if someone had taken my advice this morning I wouldn't be" she was coming up with another retort but then he kissed her again, and it was so much better than talking. Their kiss was growing frantic, as he pushed her onto their bed. He climbed on top of her, peppering kisses on her neck, setting her more on fire with each one. She was going to need him to speed this up a bit. Her clit was throbbing, she desperately needed some friction against it, but he was on his knees using his arms to hold himself up as he kissed down her chest. She couldn't rock against the erection she knew was there. She was tempted to beg him to speed it up, but she was afraid it would make him tease her more and she might die if he did that.

He brought his mouth back to hers kissing her senseless, and she let out a moan when he lowered himself onto her and she was finally able to get some friction by rocking against him. But then he stopped moving off of her, if he stopped this she was going to murder him. She squeezed her legs together to feel something but it wasn't enough she needed more. She looked over at him rooting through their beside drawer and she hadn't thought she could be more turned on but the anticipation over what he was getting was driving her mad. Was he going to use her vibrator, blind fold her, tie her up, either way she was in for it.

She swallowed hard when he selected the ties, he always teased her relentlessly when was she was tied up and couldn't do anything about it. The look in his eye told her this time was no different. And fuck she hated that (she loved that) but god the waiting, it was torture. He looped one around the right post of their bed frame and reached for her wrist but she stopped him.

"Wait" she said pulling her shirt off over her head not wanting to be stuck in it for the duration.

He let out a little sound of approval starring at her now bare breasts, before putting her wrist in the cuff and tightening it, not so tight that it hurt just tight enough so she couldn't slip out.

Before doing her left wrist he attacked that spot right under her jaw that always set her off and predictably she let out a loud cry. And fuck this is going to be a begging night.

"Babe please" she breathes out even though she knows it won't do anything.

"Patience love" he says grinning as he puts the cuff on her other wrist. Satisfied she can't move he kisses her again and she moans into his mouth. She is so wet and he hasn't even begun his delicious torture of her. She knows she won't last long when he finally touches her, and she prays he doesn't take too long to do it. He straddles her and she's grateful he didn't bind her legs so that she can move her hips against him and god it feels so good to have some stimulation on her lower half. If she tried, she could come from this easily but she knows it wouldn't be half as good as if she lets him continue.

But then he's tugging at her nipples and she groans and decides maybe she doesn't care because she is so on edge, has been all day and he knows what this does to her.

Robin is smiling down at her as he fondles her breasts flicking her nipples. She knows he loves the noises she makes, loves when she is like this desperate pent up needy and entirely at his mercy. He shuffles down her body kissing her chest and taking her left nipple in his mouth and it feel so good she wants to cry, and she lets out a heady moan. But god she needs him to move on because she is aching for him, turned on almost to the point of pain, and he has to know that, he knows her body better than anyone.

He kisses down her stomach and then palms her ass before sliding off the little shorts she was wearing. And then he grabs it again, and he tells her something about her having a great ass, but she's too distracted by his hand running down her hip to her inner thigh avoiding where she wants him the most.

"Rob—in" she gasps when he does it again.

"Problem?" he asks innocently as he rubs her inner thighs causing her to squirm.

"Babe please, oh god, I need—" he cuts her off by circling one finger on her clit over her panties rubbing her in the tight spirals she likes and yes finally, this is what she needs. His action is rewarded with a loud cry and a jerk of her hips. She is so fucking close

"Oh god" she cries out then he stops, and fuck she's going to kill him. The noise she lets out is whinny as her eyes plead with him to continue.

He slowly takes off her panties running his hands down her legs before throwing them toward the hamper. And she is so criminally turned on even that is torturous. She needs to come and soon.

"Robin, please, I can't take anymore, please I need you to touch me."

She is throbbing, aching with need. She needs him to stop torturing her, will do anything for him to touch her. She lets out a frustrated sigh when he tells her he is touching her so she switches tactics.

"God babe I want you inside me please, I need you so bad, I wanted you all day and now I'm soaked and it's because of you, feel what you do to me babe." His groan in response is exactly what she wanted. She prays that it has its intended effect and he will finally touch her properly because she is dying.

He kisses up her thighs and gives her clit gentle lick that makes her gasp far too loudly but she is that on edge. And god if he stops again she really will kill him.

But finally he doesn't stop. He slips two fingers into her and sucks at her clit and that's it ,that's all she needs. She is flying, crying out loud enough the neighbours can probably hear, but she doesn't care because this is just what she needs. She is catapulting toward the edge. Then he switches to the fast licks and she's gone, falling over the edge with loud scream, pulsing around his fingers as the waves of pleasure consume her and her hips buck involuntarily.

When she comes down she is shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Aftershocks still ripping through her, as he removes the binds and she shakes out her arms. Its then that she realises he is almost completely clothed, (except for his jeans when did those come off?) and that needs to change. She pulls him down into a kiss full of tongue and promise as she unbuttons his shirt pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall onto the floor. She grabs his biceps and squeezes like she does when he's on top of her and she's so so close and he groans at that and good, this is pay back for all of his teasing. Except hers won't be half as bad, because that groan sent warmth to her lower belly and she wants him again, or still. She pulls off his undershirt admiring his toned stomach while running her hands down his abs to the button of his jeans. She grasps at his erection, palming him over his boxers, pleased at the gasp he lets out.

She makes quick work of his boxers. Then they are both naked she nudges for him to rollover so she can get on top of him. But he doesn't instead commanding, "Grab a pillow and lie down on your stomach babe."

That sends her senses into overdrive, she gets off quick in this position, and she knows this will be no exception. She does as he says, propping her hips up but bringing her chest and face down to the mattress and god she cannot wait for him to be inside her, gripping her hips as he drives into her slamming into her fast and deep, the image alone is enough to get her half way there. She can't help but clench as he grips her hips preparing to enter her.

They both cry out when he finally does. He sets a brisk pace (thank god) that has her racing toward the edge again. He's hitting just the right spot. She is crying out with every thrust getting closer and closer.

"Oh god babe" he says in her ear, bending down to plant kisses on her neck "you feel so fucking good, so wet and snug" and then more desperately "god I'm going to come soon babe, rub your clit please, I need to feel you come for me."

She shivers at his words, she is so close. She squeezes her legs closer together making her even tighter and him feel even better and its almost enough. She rubs her fingers over clit hard and that's it, that's all it takes to send her over the edge again. He thrusts through it allowing her to bask in the pleasure he is giving her. Her hand falls away from her clit, oversensitive as he lets go, showering her with compliments.

They lay together in comfortable silence for a couple moments both recovering before she says "I really missed you" and from the look in his eyes she knows that he understands she's not talking about the mind-blowing sex, though she missed that too.

He sighs before telling her "I know I've been distant babe and I'm sorry, I just… my mom hasn't been doing well and its had me a bit distracted."

And now she feels terrible for all of her albeit lame attempts to seduce him, she should have been supporting him, but she didn't know, so she asks "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to accept it and well, telling you that makes it real and I just couldn't handle that yet, didn't want to handle it yet."

She loves him so much and she wishes she could take this pain away, can't imagine what its like to have your mom slowly forget you as Alzheimer's takes over and she says the only thing she can. "Babe I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she's doing better now and got cleared to come to graduation next week. Her doctor wasn't sure at first but she still has some memories of me, knows enough to know I'm her son so he cleared her."

"Well that's good" and even though she really wants to meet Robin's mom she says "and we can change the dinner plans, meeting new people is probably not a good idea."

"No!" he says taking her aback with the force of his answer. "That's part of why I was so upset, Regina I want you to meet my mom, while it still means something, I couldn't bear thinking that I waited too long and I couldn't introduce you two."

She feels her eyes welling up at how sweet that is and because she doesn't know how to respond she kisses him and tells him that she loves him.

* * *

Graduation comes faster than she expected. She can't believe she is graduating law school, hopefully at the top of her class. She worked ass off while Mary Margaret was more focused on planning her wedding so she will be pissed if she again takes the gold, all internally of course, a gracious loser even though Mary Margaret doesn't deserve it. They have been in competition for a long time, attending the same private school, high school and then law school and Mary Margaret's eidetic memory has bested her more times than she would like to admit.

She's sitting in a chair having her hair done, making small talk with the hairstylist, trying not to think about Cora's reaction if she doesn't get the medal. If Regina had her way Cora wouldn't even be here, but Zelena is graduating too and had begged Regina to ask Cora, knowing full well she would only come if Regina asked. And so begrudgingly Regina had invited her mother and though she blames Zelena for it she knows she couldn't have only invited Daddy without Cora throwing a fit anyway.

But still she will curse Zelena for every time Cora makes this day harder on her. She knows its not fair but whatever, Zelena has held far dumber grudges over Regina in the past, so she can take some misdirected rage for a day.

She greets her mother somewhat stiffly and is relieved when Cora doesn't say anything about her hair or her dress. She had her hair and make up done professionally for this reason and she's glad it paid off. Zelena didn't have that luxury not having Cora's financial support through school so she gets some sharp comments about her hair and make up and Regina realizes she should have paid for Zelena to get it done but it's too late now.

The thing is Zelena looks great, she spent on her hair, blowing it out straight and the re-curling it because she knows its Cora's preferred style. And her make up is subtle but working with the tight black scoop neck dress she is wearing. The dress is more modest than Zelena would normally wear with elbow length sleeves and knee length skirt, which is for Cora's benefit but she's paired it with some green heels that show off her personality and once they are gowned the only thing that will show anyway.

Cora compliments Regina on her dress and to say she is surprised is an understatement. Her dress is a bit more risqué than Zelena's, a floral print with thin straps, that shows an ample amount of cleavage.

"Though the neckline leaves much to be desired. Honestly Regina, your boss is going to be here, you should have covered up more."

Oh and there's the mother she's used to, "Mother we have to wear gowns and besides this dress is tasteful."

The look Cora gives her tells Regina she doesn't buy it but then Cora chooses to complain about the heat instead. It's ironic really her mother telling her to wear more clothing and in the same breath complaining about the heat, but it's classic Cora Mills.

Regina is glad when Robin comes over and she is able to step away from their awkward family scene for a moment. Cora is not happy when he drags her away to meet his family. Regina however, hopes to avoid her mother for as long as possible. She meets Robin's grandparents first and they explain his dad took his mom for a walk to clear her head because the crowd was overwhelming. His grandmother insists on taking a bunch of pictures of them. They then get someone take a picture of the four of them and it's nice. His grandparents are so sweet and Regina dreads when they meet her mother at dinner.

Then Robin's dad comes back with his mom. She looks a bit frightened and Regina worries about later, the dinner with both their families Robin had planned. She hopes it won't be too overwhelming for Margaret, but Robin had insisted on the dinner and he knows far more about her condition than she does.

Robin speaks to her softly and then they approach Regina and she tries to hide her nerves. She knows Robin worships his mother and values her opinion so she hopes she doesn't screw it up.

"Mom this is Regina, you remember we've talked about her, she's the love of my life."

Regina can't help but smile at that and laughs at Margaret's "Of course I know who she is, she's all you bloody talk about."

And the Margaret surprises her, grabbing in her in a big hug and welcoming her to the family. It's unexpected but so nice. Regina is ecstatic that Margaret is having a good day because it means so much to Robin.

The lead up to the ceremony is a bit of a blur, she gets pictures with Zelena, Katherine and Mal backstage. Mary Margaret surprises her by asking for a photo. David makes an excellent valedictorian speech that doesn't go on for too long, sadly the same cannot be said for their honorary doctorate recipient Anna Arrendale who goes on and on. When that's over it's time for the awards and Regina knows she is getting some award, because she got a special call card but she refuses to get her hopes up. When she lines up for the awards its her Mary Margaret and Merlin Cameron. She waits anxiously as they call Merlin as the bronze, which is expected. Then they call Mary Margaret as the silver and she looks over at Robin locking eyes with him as they announce Regina Mills graduating top of the class. She couldn't tell you what happened for the rest of the ceremony because she's in a bit of a haze after finally besting Mary Margaret. The feeling of all of her efforts paying off is incredible and she wants to live in this moment, doesn't see how this day could get any better.

But it does when they are at dinner. Cora thankfully is on her best behaviour and it's a lovely meal with the two families. After they eat Robin stands up and Regina gives him a what are you doing look before he starts talking.

"First off I'd like to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to us to have both of our families here. I'd like to make a toast to Regina, who because of hard work and dedication graduated top our class."

She blushes as they all cheers to that but Robin still doesn't sit down.

He turns to look at her and says "Regina I knew you were something special that first day we met. And I know we had our differences and obstacles but I'm so happy I got to spend law school with you as my friend and partner." Regina is smiling like an idiot over that wiling herself not to tear up and even he sounds choked up as he continues "I'm grateful every day to have you in my life, for having gotten to know you and loved you. You have taught me so many things. I'm excited about the future and Regina you are my future and so I'm hoping with all my heart that you agree to marry me."

Regina's heart stops and she can't breathe, can't help the tears that fall as he makes his impassioned speech and drops to one knee holding out a ring. She barely manages to get the yes out through her tears, but he knows her well enough to understand it and places the ring on her left hand while the restaurant and their families cheer.

Their lips meet and she pours her every emotion into the kiss not caring that her mother is surely disapproving of this public display of affection.

She had thought this day couldn't get any better, but this getting engaged to Robin, no award could ever top that feeling. And she doesn't think she's ever felt quite this happy in her entire life.


	7. That Would Be Enough - A Canon fic

**Day Seven: Canon**

 **Robin continues to appear in Regina's dreams and they see each other more and more as his daughter's wedding approaches.**

* * *

When Robin died Regina truly believed she would never see him again, at least not until her death, and even that was questionable. So, she found it fitting that on the eve of her death (or so she thought) that he came to her in a dream, healing her hand and giving her that feather so she knew it was real, that he was real and not obliterated. God she had missed him, had told as much and reveled in the short time they spent together before she woke. She didn't want to wake up but she knew he would be waiting for her after her own son, well a version of him, killed her.

She doesn't fight Henry that hard, could have disarmed him easily, but won't do that to him, won't hurt this version of her son even if it means the end of her life. As he points his sword at her she thinks of Robin and knows that at least he will be there for her. But then Henry hesitates, he doesn't stab her right away and she thinks back to Robin's words that she can show Henry it's possible. And so she stands there smiling at Henry accepting her fate when he drops his sword and hugs her.

Robin was right, she can help this Henry, but now she has work to do.

Robin appears again her dream that night, back in that same tavern and they talk about the days events. He comforts her about her mixed feelings over Rumple's death, telling her its okay to be sad even though she knows it what he wanted. She is so happy to have Robin to talk to again even if it's only in her dreams. She wonders where he's been and he tells her he's been watching over her, alive in her heart always connected to her, but never able to contact her until the day before. He's been trying for years, once managing to send her a feather, but too late so it didn't reach her. He doesn't know why he is now able to contact her or how long she will stay with him but he believes he's broken the barrier and if so they will see each other the next night.

She worries that he was lonely, because as the Wish Rumple proved, being alone is the worst curse imaginable. But he reassures her that's not the case, he is able to visit with his parents, Marion (the real version), her father and has even met Daniel. As it turns out Daniel and Marion are together in the afterlife, brought together through their shared experience of dying too young and watching their loved ones suffer. It was Marion who helped Daniel understand the Evil Queen, what Regina had done since his passing and helped him work through the anger shock and betrayal he felt over her actions.

It makes Regina smile to know they found each other and that both are happy. A weight she didn't realise she was carrying lifts. She owes Marion a lot and she didn't relish the idea that she killed her and ruined her happily ever after in the afterlife because Robin had moved on. Emma's actions may have made it so Regina wasn't the one who carried out Marion's murder, but Regina knew she was still responsible for her death no matter what anyone said.

It seems no one is alone, every one from all the realms is united together in the afterlife and that gives her an idea. She tells Robin that there may be a way to unite the realms, with a curse of sorts. He approves but reminds her that if she merges the other Enchanted Forest she will mess up the timeline which could have catastrophic affects. She has research to do before enacting the spell to see if she can merge the realms with disturbing the timeline. He suggests she could just wait until she leaves for the other Enchanted Forest to enact the spell and leave that realm be until time catches up, which becomes her back up plan but she's determined to find a better way. She doesn't want to wait five years before she can enact this plan and return to Storybrooke.

It's Alice who comes up with the solution to her timeline problem, finding an ancient spell that can speed up time.

"Do you think is the reason that time runs differently in some of the realms?" Alice asks "Like how Belle lived a whole life in a matter of years for us."

"Hmm, it's possible, I don't know much about time spells, they were more Zelena's area of expertise." Regina answers, pleased with Alice's great find.

"Indeed they are" says Zelena announcing her presence. "Robyn told me what you're doing and you should have just asked, my time travel spell can take you forward in time too."

"And that would be great if that's what I was trying to do, but it's not." Regina doesn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice, she hadn't involved Zelena because she knew she would be cocky about this and fixate on her time travel spell that was not a solution. Plus, this version of her sister doesn't have magic and is still learning how to live without it.

If Regina was being honest with herself she much prefers the older more mature version of her sister, who is off with Chad. That reminds her she needs to ensure she doesn't get so caught up in this she misses the wedding. She makes a little note to self to coordinate with Robyn about the wedding, which she can't do with this Zelena around, because she can't spoil the future. She's almost done it more than once already. Snow has been asking way too many questions, but since she didn't join them in the future Regina isn't really concerned about that, though really everyone who wasn't cursed in Hyperion Heights should return to Storybrooke.

Robyn comes in at that moment "How's it going here?"

"Tell your aunt she should listen to me, I know what I'm talking about" says Zelena and Regina rolls her eyes.

"Don't you have a child to return to?" Regina bites back, failing to conceal her irritation.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon sis? Granny's looking after her and Neal so I can stay as long as you need"

God that's the last thing Regina wants, "No you can't, Emma Henry and I are going to return from the grad trip tomorrow and you all have to be in Storybrooke when that happens."

"Ugh fine love you too sis."

And Regina sighs in relief when Zelena finally goes, much to Robyn's amusement.

"Aunt Regina mind if I steal Alice for a bit? There's somewhere I want to show her." Regina lets them go, Hook had informed her that Robyn asked for his permission to marry Alice and so she is unsurprised when they come back engaged.

Alice pulls her aside after the announce it and asks if Regina if Robin's family had any rings she could give to Robyn, knowing how much her fiancée looks up to her father. Regina knows she can find out and tells Alice such.

That night she vows to ask Robin, but as it turns out he had been watching them that day. He presses a ring into her hand, telling her it was his Mother's. He admits he once hoped to give it to her, but now he wants Robyn to have it, to have any little piece of him he can give.

The reminder that he barely had any time with his daughter pains Regina especially because she knows how much Robyn wants to know him. She wishes there was some way she could make it happen but she settles for being a messenger between the two.

Alice is fascinated by the fact that Robin can visit Regina in her dreams, and wonders if that means they can bring him back, but Regina urges her to keep that to herself because she had tried and there is no way to do it and she doesn't want to get Robyn's hopes up. Besides they have enough work to do anyway.

Together Regina and Alice figure out how to speed up time, so they speed up Storybrooke until Emma and Hook return from the other Enchanted Forest without her and speed the other Enchanted Forest up until Drizella and Anastasia's return and then together they unite the realms. Alice is a great help to Regina, extremely gifted with her magic despite her lack of practice and a very skilled researcher like Belle was.

After that they are lost in wedding planning for the two lovely brides. She talks to Robin every night about it, tells him the plans and takes most of his suggestions. His ideal wedding is far too rustic and outdoorsy for Regina and Alice's tastes, though Robyn loved the idea of hiking up to the top of Storybrooke mountain and having the reception around a campfire. Thankfully, Robyn and Alice agree on an outdoor wedding on the beach without any hiking. A small simple ceremony with just their family and friends.

When she falls asleep that night Regina awakes for the first time since dreaming of Robin in darkness and not in the tavern. She looks around for him frightened he's gone but then he appears.

"I was worried you were gone." she said voicing her fears. "I never know if you'll be here when I fall asleep and if this will just end at some point."

"You can't get rid of me that easily love, I promise you I'm here to stay."

"Where is this place?" Regina asks looking around but still only seeing darkness.

"Well you see" he starts with a laugh "I was trying to take you to the perfect wedding spot, hoping that I might convince you but all I managed to do was get rid of the tavern."

"You were never going to win that forcing wedding guests to hike is not a good idea."

"But you could-"

She cuts him off because they are not having that same conversation again, "Robin it's over they decided on the beach today."

"Oh that must have been when I was looking in on Roland at school, you know he was asked to draw his favourite person, he drew you and the Queen and when the teacher told him he was supposed to pick on person he went on a long winded defence of how technically you were one person previously and so it still followed the rules."

Regina's heart melts at that, uniting the realms brought Roland back into her life and because of the time travel he's still that sweet little boy she fell in love with and not a full-grown adult. Though it is weird that he now has both a younger and older version of his sister. Roland visits her often, splitting his time between her the Queen and the Merry Men.

She thought it would be weird having her alter ego back around but they rarely cross paths, the Queen and Locksley preferring late nights out at the Rabbit Hole (only when they don't have Roland of course) to Regina's dinners at Granny's. Rumple must have killed the Wish version of her at some point because there isn't a third version of Regina Mills walking around, which would probably be more than the town could handle. Rumple had killed off most of the Wish realm before embarking on his plan which meant there were only a few doppelgangers to deal with, and every one had adjusted as best they could.

A few weeks later Robin manages to take them from the darkness to the top of Storybrooke Mountain, and he is so pleased with his accomplishment she laughs at him but then he kisses her and its not funny anymore. He's telling her what he wants her do when she wakes up, but for the first time she doesn't wake up before it gets good. She's very grateful because the last time he had been just about to finish her when she woke up painfully pent up and needy. This time she wakes up satisfied in a way she hasn't been since the last time some 25 plus years ago her and Robin were together.

He's distracted the next night and when she prods him he tells her he's sorry but there is something he needs to do. He kisses her goodbye, swears he will be back but she wakes up before he can return. The whole exchange puts her on edge, she knows there is something going on he is not telling her and she is going to get it out of him that night. The wedding is only a week away and she has enough to do so she doesn't obsess too too much over what's going on with Robin.

He comes to her late that night, and he's still evasive, distracts her with sexual favours until she's begging him to stop and too exhausted to prod him further. The next night he tells her he's been watching Alice and he wants to give her a message about her project. Regina refuses to do it unless he tells her what is going on. He takes the bait even though he knows she would have done it even if he didn't tell her. He explains that Alice is working on a surprise for Regina for all her help with the wedding and he has an idea to make it better but doesn't want to ruin it. He gives her a note that he begs her not to read. And she doesn't, at least until that morning when she discovers the paper is blank. She doesn't know what he's playing at, but gives to Alice anyway and somehow, she seems to understand the contents.

She gets notes for Alice the next four nights, and both refuse to tell her what they are planning. Robin confesses to having Rumple enchant some parchment so Regina wouldn't be able to read the notes, because he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

The night before the wedding she waits for him while she's sleeping but he doesn't show up. She's pissed because he was supposed to give her something to read as his toast at the wedding and she can't believe he isn't going through with it. She knows Robyn would have loved it and doesn't understand why he didn't follow through.

The wedding day is jam packed and she spends it tending to Robyn's nerves until there is a knock at the door.

Regina is stunned when she opens the door to see her Robin. She loses the ability to form words choosing instead to throw herself into his arms, inhaling his forest scent and trying not to cry off all of her make up. This is all she ever wanted but wouldn't let herself imagine. And the reality is so much better, she feels like her heart is going to burst from happiness as he holds her tight and speaks to his daughter.

"I know your mother to walk you down the aisle but I have a million memories to make up for and traditionally it is the father that gives you away."

Robyn is crying too and they end up in a group hug with Robyn on one side and Regina on the other as Robyn asks "How are you here?" through her tears.

"You have Alice to thank for that, and Tink as well, Alice was determined to have me the wedding, from what I understand my soul had attached to Regina's which is what made it possible. Most of what went on was over my head, but I know Gold and Merlin helped Alice when she got stuck."

"I'm so glad you are here" cries Robyn as she melts into her dad's embrace. Regina grabs the camera capturing the beautiful father daughter moment. One of many that they should have had, but she pushes down that guilt because he is here now and alive, determined to make up for all the missed moments.

Then Roland rushes in and Robin scoops him up promising Roland that he will be here for as long as he can.

Regina, Robin and Roland sit together during the ceremony beside Henry, Jacinda and Lucy. Regina is gripping Robin's hand the whole time as a reminder that he is there, a fact she still can't believe. The wedding is beautiful and she blames Robin's return for the fact that she cries more than Snow. She soaks up every moment only letting Robin out her sight so he can go to the bathroom. She's constantly touching him, needing that physical proof that he is alive beside her.

Robin delivers his own wedding toast after all. There isn't a dry eye in the room as he talks about how proud he is of Alice and Robyn, how they inspire him and how they need to appreciate every day they have together for its beauty. Regina makes a vow to do just that with every day she spends with Robin. Having him with her is all she needs, it's enough to keep her happy for the rest of her life.

After, Snow asks Robin a question Regina hadn't considered. "So if your soul is attached to Regina's, is it like when she initially split from the Evil Queen and they could only die together?"

From any one else that question would seem morbid but somehow Snow makes it sweet.

"That's exactly what its means, I will be around until Regina moves on and then I will return with her to the afterlife."

Regina can't help the huge smile that covers her face as she learns they really are going to be with each other always.


End file.
